Comfort of Battle
by lemmonygoodness
Summary: A few years after the last battle Katara's father was killed and the only 2 in the gang that saw it were Zuko and Katara Fluffy LEMON one-shot I want to make this into a full length fanfic cuz it is my favorite lemon I have ever written but school ugg :/


Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money it all belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Aaron Ehasz and who ever else it my concern I am poor so don't sue.

Looking at her sleeping form it was just as he remembered it. Her hair the same beautiful deep brown with a light wave to it, well kept and long. But the curve of her hips was more defined and her breasts just beginning to reach their full potential.

He wanted so badly to touch her, to hold her, he knew she was upset by her father's death and wondered if she was really asleep. The answer came as Katara rolled towards him pressing her ample breasts together, forcing her dress lower exposing a large amount of cleavage. _She is so beautiful_ he thought to himself. Pulling his eyes from her chest, he noticed the streams of tears that were pouring down her face.

Zuko moved on impulse to her side, stroking her hair gently, whispering soothing promises into her ear, things he wouldn't dare admit to her if she were conscious. She was Katara the Avatar's woman, a water bender and he was the fire lord he had tried to kill them both just a few short months ago. How could she see him as anything other than an outsider? He stiffened when her eyes fluttered open "Zuko? Is that you?" she questioned

"Yeah how are you doing?"

"Cold" she said simply

"Katara that's not what I meant."

"I know that but I don't want to talk about it anymore. You saw what happened and I am not ready to tell the others yet so please let this be our secret for me? Please?" she begged.

To see her so tore him apart. Her dirty face streaked with tears and her eyes threatening to spill over again pleading with him. Zuko nodded fearing that his voice would show his love and lust.

"Thank you and I really am cold" she whispered taking his hand that was still stroking her hair and kissed his palm before folding it over her shoulder. She leaned back in to his bare chest letting his fire warm her. Pushing a bit of fire on to his skin, Zuko continued his caressing on her arm, drawing more goose-bumps then smoothing them away. Katara sighed in to his touch.

_Could this be a more perfect moment?_ She found her self thinking. Katara paused pondering the thought she shouldn't be thinking that. her father was gone. She shouldn't be here, she should be with Aang, god what must he think? And yet she couldn't stop her body from reacting to Zuko's warm, experienced touch. Aang was often careless, clumsy and distracted. She didn't blame him though, she knew he had a lot to worry about being the Avatar but still it felt good to have someone's undivided attention. Till this point, she didn't realize Zuko had been staring at her face with a strange look in his eyes. Katara got the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she should be afraid of him, but she wasn't. Her heart quickened as their eyes met and she looked away from those blazing red eyes.

"What?" Katara asked looking to her shoulder where his thumb was tracing circles on her arm.

"Nothing." Zuko said pulling his hand away from her arm turning to return to the opposite side of the camp.

"No Zuko wait." She said wishing she hadn't said any thing

"No Katara I can't. I might do something you would regret."

" '_I _would regret'?"

"Yes" he said hesitantly

"What would I regret?" she asked needing to be closer she moved towards his standing form

"This" he gestured to her nearly bare form, she had crawled out of her sleeping bag, and was inching back to him.

Katara sighed regretfully, she wanted to be with him more than any other person in the world at this moment. She didn't care she was supposed to want to be with Aang, he didn't make her heart do summersaults and her head spin and her lips to go numb. She didn't _need _Aang, not ever, not like this. Not like he was the only thing in the world and nothing else mattered.

"I can't ask you to do this." Zuko finally said after a long pause

"So don't ask." She answered throwing her self at him, kissing him. She couldn't believe how strong he was, she had done that to Aang and they ended painfully upon the ground, covered in dirt and mud –it was a ruined moment to say the least-. But Zuko held her in his arms and she felt safe, protected…. loved.

Taking control of the kiss, he parted her lips and ravaged her mouth. Katara let a moan escape and felt his smile on her lips. She felt as though her heart would burst and she knew if she died now, in his arms she would die perfectly content. Zuko pulled her closer to himself wrapping his arms around her cool shoulders.

Nibbling on her bottom lip before pulling away from the kiss. Katara's chest heaved with exertion and passion "I love you." Zuko whispered in her ear. He felt her convulse before melting in to his body with a sigh she was almost crying now. "God I am sorry I shouldn't have said any thing. You love the Avatar and I am just-

"No" she interrupted tears falling "I love you too Zuko" Katara answered

"Then why the tears?" he asked kissing her earlobe.

"I don't know… I guess I just didn't know."

Realization came to him then "do you now?" he asked.

"Yes" she hardly had time to get the word out before he swept her in to his arms and carried her back to her sleeping bag Zuko laid her down on the soft earth before pulling off her bra/half shirt she had taken to wearing when sleeping. Exposing her large breasts to the cold air she shivered. Quickly he was on top of her shielding her from the cold. He circled one already erect nipple with his tongue causing a tingling sensation to run through her.

She pressed her chest to his face and moaned Zuko pressed her shoulders back to the ground continuing to torment her nipple with his tongue while lightly caressing the rest of her breast with his hand. Katara's mind was mush at this point and she couldn't stop herself from quivering under his touch. Zuko slowly licked the volley between her mounds forcing a moan out of her lips. Katara could feel Zuko's need on her upper thigh. She was helpless to his mercy and he knew it. He moved to the next breast biting and tugging on the sensitive skin.

"Zuko." Katara moaned

He bit her now hard un able to control him self causing a small amount of blood to rise from the hardened nub. She jerked pressing her hips against his throbbing cock.

Zuko reached for her face tracing his finger across her lower lip his hands felt like fire on Katara's skin heated by his fire bending. Running a hand through her soaked hair they heard a sizzling noise. Katara giggled closing her eyes wanting to capture this moment

"Are you sure Katara?" Zuko said in to her hair brushing his lips over her forehead. "Please" she begged.

Zuko met her eyes briefly and she saw the fire in them a burning passion behind his scar and dark pupils. He could see in her large clear blue eyes so unlike his deep red she wanted him. Him, the traitor, the enemy she loved him.

He ran his hot fingers down the length of her body stopping at her hips. Pulling him self lower till he was hovering over her covered pussy. He untied her skirt letting it fall away. He stroked her inner thighs running his lips over her panty line. Katara lifted her hips trying to gain more pleasure. Only to be pushed back down flat on the ground

"Mmm mmm mmm now, now my love be still" Zuko commanded lightly.

"Zuko" she pouted wanting to be touched _needing_ to be touched by him and him alone. He ripped the small amount of clothing they still had on, off needing her closer to him. He kissed the out side of her pussy before parting her lips and licking her enlarged clit. Causing Katara to buck her hips toward his face but was held down by his strong arms. _Damn he was strong. _She thought to her self. Licking again he saw her teeth clench in an effort to obey his orders. "Good girl" he said Katara moaned at the feeling of Zuko's hot breath on her pussy. He pressed his tongue to her clit again with more force this time circling, nipping and biting at it in changing patterns that had forced Katara to reach an orgasm in seconds.

Panting Katara leaned her head back in ecstasy and moaned. Trembling and shuddering in uncontrollable spurts. Still, Zuko did not slow until she over flowed into his mouth and he lapped up her juice. Katara all too aware of how hard he was felt his need and squirmed to get to her knees wanting to feel him in her mouth wanting to taste him. But her efforts were futile he was far too strong. Zuko got to his feet to look at his handy work. Katara was sprawled on the ground her hair soaked from her water bending forming a dark crown of her face spilling over her shoulders and on to her engorged breasts. Her nipples were painfully hard a darker contrast to her dark skin. His eyes trailed lower following the curve of her hips and her dripping cunt. Zuko groaned.

"What did I do some thing wrong?" Katara asked alarmed

"No, you're perfect" he answered kneeling to run his hand down the length of her body.

Katara smiled and crawled over to his prick and licked his shaft. _He was MUCH larger than Aang. _She realized. Her cold wet mouth cascaded over its searing head, causing him to groan Katara's name in response. His cock felt like a hot coal on her tongue but she liked it, she wanted more of him. Taking him in to her mouth feeling his cock on the back of her throat she gagged.

"Kattatarra, you knoww ohhh you really don't havvve to to mmm to do that." Zuko moaned running his hot fingers through her hair causing it to sizzle again. She tried to take more of him in again stifling the urge to gag. Pushing his shaft down her throat till she couldn't fit any more. She rubbed her tongue along the underside of it pulling back out till only his head was only in her mouth only to take all of him back in "God Katara" Zuko breathed. Soon she had him thrusting in and out of her mouth grasping her hair and pounding her face mercilessly on to his cock. She began rubbing his balls with her wet cool hands adding pleasure on top of pleasure and he spilled his hot seed down the back of her throat

Katara tried to swallow it all but there was too much of it and it ending up seeping out of her mouth and on to her breasts.

She stroked his shaft wanting more Katara licked the underside of his dick till he was hard once again.

Zuko pushed her back down on the sleeping bag and licked her chest leaving hot trails of fire over her body.

"Zuko" she moaned. When satisfied he had cleaned all the cum from her breasts he positioned him self at her opening. He pressed forward slowly "God! Katara you are so fucking tight the Avatar may have bending skills but his prick must be damn small!"

"Mmm Hmm" Katara groaned in agreement. "About half yours, ohhhh!!!!" she said.

Reaching the resistance Zuko stopped in surprise. "Katara?" he questioned

"I forgot to tell you some thing" she offered

"Ohh?"

"I am kinda still a virgin"

Rolling his eyes Zuko leaned forward to kiss her lips he pulled back to ask once more

"Are you sure, Katara?"

"Yes!" she said kissing him fiercely as he broke her barrier. He kissed her harder to muffle her sort yell as her pleasure mixed with pain. When Zuko saw no discomfort on her face he continued very slowly until he was pressed to fully to her hips.

"Please Zuko please faster" she begged him submerged in the pure ecstasy of him in side her.

Zuko continued his agonizingly slow pace for what seemed like hours. "Please!"

She groaned and he couldn't take any longer plunging deeply in to her luscious folds.

Pounding her pussy over and over craving more friction. He could feel his climax building as she came Zuko felt her pussy tighten and throb around him she yelled his name. Katara then began shaking uncontrollably as the orgasm ripped its way through her body. Zuko, not being worn out just yet kept pounding deep ramming her in to the ground. Katara squeaked every time their hips collided sending another wave of pleasure through her body. Zuko didn't miss a beat

"Oh don't stop please don't stop!" Katara cried as she neared her 2nd climax.

Zuko groaned loudly as he reached his peak sending Katara over the egde. He gave one final thrust pressing himself inside of her spasming pussy, squeezing every bit of his cream in to her, burying his seed deeply. Zuko collapsed on to her, pressing her breasts in to his toned stomach. "I love you" she whispered. "I will always love you, Katara, even if you regret this night." There was a small pause before she answered "I won't" she whispered kissing the scar over his left eye. "I promise." Katara vowed pressing her head to his warm chest. There they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
